


Unsaid Words

by Levinter



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10112807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinter/pseuds/Levinter
Summary: Bonus Day of RoseAli Week 2017:You're both not yet ready for the words, but you can show her your passion.(NSFW)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last day of RoseAli Week 2017, it's been a blast! Alas, I have a whole story written thanks to the week, but it's not yet ready for publication on AO3, but if you're curious you can find it on tumblr! (http://residentflirt.tumblr.com/ and search for the tag 'residentfiction')
> 
> Alas, I haven't ever really written smut and published it, but feel free to comment or leave a kudo or don't. No Beta-reader present, all mistakes are mine!

The moment you regain consciousness again, it’s with a booming headache that feels like Lady Edna is throwing boulders at you while you’re tied to a tree – no chance of escape. It’s unpleasant and painful and you honestly just want to hide under your blanket for all eternity. Especially since your personal handmaiden has decided to open the thick curtains, letting the warm sun in and lightening your spacious bedroom up without a hint of regret.

“No… that’s not right.” You mumble, throat dry like parchment with a hint of that uneasy feeling of nausea.  Somewhere in your brain, you remember that you’re not at home in Ladylake, but instead resting at an inn somewhere near Rolance. You’re also not alone, there’s a shift in the bed and a warm weight leaning into your side. Unable to sit up – there’s an arm and probably a leg on your body and you have no idea what’s going on anyway, better no hasty movement – you still incline your head to the source and then it’s not just your brain pounding, but also your heart.

Unmistakable red hair in disarray is really all you actually do see, but the implications are quite clear once you realize that the foreign arm is positioned over your very naked upper body, just underneath your bust. The oncoming blush spreads until it reaches the tip of your ears. Rose is naked and in your bed, next to your equally naked body.

_J-just what happened last night?!_

Trying your hardest to move away without waking Rose is proven futile, as the arm moves and the hand belonging to the appendage switches its’ position from around your waist to your…

A gasp escapes your lips. Not unwanted, if you’re honest and you’re suddenly not sure what’s more prominent – your headache or the sudden spark going through your body.

The hand is placed on your breast, squeezing the flesh most likely without the owner of said hand knowing what they’re doing.

You try your hardest to stay calm, but your mind has caught up with you and throws images of last night into the aroused space.

You drank, nothing new if you considered your years as a princess and a knight. Celebrating missions to strengthen the morale, as well as the occasional glass of wine at parties pertaining to your status of royalty and a political influence, had certainly given you a grasp at holding your liquor. Even back then you were an adult in mind and matter if only lacking the age and it wasn’t like Bartlow was going to complain if the Princess of Hyland (his very personal thorn in all things important) accidentally drank too much and proceeded to make a fool of herself. (Never happened, thankfully)

This time, however, you seemed to have partaken in a drinking contest with Rose, and she very easily drank you under the table and then some. Needless to say, you ended up in the same room and not just to sleep together but to _sleep_ together. It’s still in shambles, the images in your mind, but what you do remember are heated kisses against the door, Roses hand (not even waiting until you’re remotely undressed) in your shorts and inside you. You pushing the redhead onto the bed once you come down from your first climax, nearly ripping her clothes off before you disappear between her tights. The moans ring in your ears. The ragged groans in your mind have you in an aroused state without much trouble.

You return from your thoughts as Rose moves closer yet again, her warm breath is on your neck and you shiver. You can feel the arousal, your headache forgotten or shoved to the back when the hand on your breast moves until it’s just two fingers on your nipple. It’s then that your hazy mind notices the particular movement can’t be dream-induced.

“R-Rose…” The voice coming out of your mouth is overcome with lust, deeper and rougher than usual. The following chuckle vibrates on your neck and you’re sure the redhead is awake. Has been for a while, most likely.

“Good morning, princess.” Rose’s voice almost sounds and feels like a purr. It’s music to your ears.

 _It’s not good enough, yet._ The thought wanders through your mind, but before you can act upon it yourself, Rose moves with the grace only an assassin of her caliber can accomplish and is on top of you, straddling your waist. The blanket moves with her, pooling around her own waist and you know you’re staring at the most beautiful sight in your world. Half-lidded blue eyes bore into your very soul, red hair sticking out at the oddest angle (but you surmise your own hair is a tangled mess as well) and her lean, trained body in all its naked glory.

You can guess what she wants to do to you, honestly. You’re sure your eyes don’t betray anything either. But you have learned that Rose likes to tease you (first it was for fun and in pure innocence, until you grew closer - then it changed to something passionate and flirty), which is not something you can stand right now. You know your overall strength is greater than Roses', she acts on agility and speed while you had a rigorous training as a knight. You put that advantage to good use by seizing her at her waist and sitting up.

The yelp escaping her has you chuckling slightly. With your legs propped up, your arms wrap around her body so you don’t fall back accidentally, this also places you in the perfect position to take one of her own nipples between your lips. It hardens immediately when your tongue swirls around it and Rose is hissing when your teeth graze the nub, her hands tangle in your blonde hair, encouraging you to continue.

“Alisha…” She sighs. You love the sound. You love her saying your name in the throes of passion. _You love her,_ your mind tells you. You agree. And while you know, you’re both not ready to say those words just yet, you still find it in you to shower her body and her very core with the love and passion your harbor for her.

_“I’m going to ravish you.”_


End file.
